emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8283 (11th October 2018)
Three people injured. Will any of them survive? Plot "The truth always comes out in the end. It's inevitable." - Tracy Metcalfe As the masquerade ball continues, Charity works out that Kim and Graham are together. Charity and Kim trade insults. Kim makes it clear to Noah that he's no longer welcome at Home Farm then process to insult Charity again and labels Debbie a gold digger. Before the Dingles leave, an infuriated Charity warns Kim to watch her back. Simon tells Ross he was just in wrong place and the wrong car. Ross wants to know why Simon used acid. Simon explains he's never been good at fighting and acid stops people from fighting back. Nicola tries to suck up to Kim whilst the rest of villagers stand around gossiping about Kim. Doug comments he's heard east end gangsters talked about with more affection than Kim and questions if she's all bad. Sam quips Kim makes Nicola seem chatty, warm, and pleasant. In the office, Kim subtly asks Graham if he's disposed of Joe. Graham tells Kim it's done so Kim suggests they head upstairs. Whilst Kim leaves the room, Graham looks at his phone and sees a text from Joe saying he couldn't leave. At Jacobs Fold, Charity, Faith and Vanessa find Debbie shoving her wedding dress in the bin. An incited Debbie can't understand any of this so decides to confront Graham to get the answers she needs. Charity orders Debbie to leave Graham and Kim to her. Graham stares at the text from Joe as Kim returns to the office. Kim asks Graham what the last thing Joe said to him before he died, revealing she knows he's still alive as she saw the text on the laptop. Kim is angered that Graham lied to her although Graham questions what difference it makes if Joe is dead or has disappeared. Kim no longer trusts Graham and reminds him that Joe hasn't disappeared. Kim wants Joe dead and forces Graham to make it happen. Charity, Vanessa, and Faith return to Home Farm as the villagers continue to down alcohol and gossip about Kim. Eric labels Kim a she-devil and reveals there was talk of her bumping off her husband, Frank. At the lakeside, Moira hugs Ross and tells him she's proud of him for not hurting Simon. Moira then produces her phone and reveals she got Simon's confession on tape. Kim finds Noah sitting in the office. She orders him to go home but Noah states this is his home. When Charity appears, Kim orders them to see themselves out. Once Kim leaves, Noah explains to Charity that he was looking for something to tell him where Joe went but there's nothing. Charity reminds Noah he still has her. She tells her son that getting angry is a waste of energy - getting even is way better. Graham gets in the car with a bag containing a gun. As he drives away from Home Farm, Cain steps in front of the car an demands to know where Joe is. Graham states he has no idea. Cain doesn't believe him so checks the boot. Although the boot is empty, Cain sees the gun on the passenger seat. At that moment, Cain spots Joe walking across the garden. Faith declares Kim is poison and is hurting her family. She insists they need to fight back and do something. Ross unties Simon and tells him he's not ever getting out of prison now they have his confession on tape. Simon comments he's got away with it once and he can do it again. He runs at Moira and pushes the phone from her hand. Ross jumps on Simon to try to stop him getting hold of the phone. Cain storms towards Joe. Simon manages to get hold of the phone. Kim orders everyone to leave her house then heads upstairs. "I guess there's really bad stuff that, once it's done, there's no coming back from." - Kerry Wyatt Ross and Simon continue to fight. One of them grabs a rock and whacks the other over the head leaving Moira wincing in horror. Cain storms up to Joe and punches him to the ground. Joe hits his head off a rock and is knocked unconscious. Kim surveys her house when, suddenly, she falls from the balcony and lands on the champagne fountain... Cast Regular cast *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kim Tate - Claire King *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet - Rebecca Sarker *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous Guest cast *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth Locations *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *Home Farm - Entrance hallway, living room, grounds, office, driveway and kitchen *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms Notes *Tracy Metcalfe and Kerry Wyatt appear in flashforwards to a police interview. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes